High School Never Ends
by tommyboy55
Summary: A story about all the Total Drama characters going to the same high school. Enjoy!
1. The Classification of High School

**Author's Note: This is the first time I have tried to write something in a very long time. My updates will be weekly if you enjoy reading this story, if you don't then I might just give up on it all together. Anyways, this story is just going to involve the Total Drama crew, from old cast to the new cast just all in the same high school. The show never happened and they have not met each other before. Events will be similar to the show in relation to interactions, but with no challenges what-so-ever. Well here it goes!**

* * *

"Wawanakwa High School. The high school whose principal, Chris Edward McLean, likes to manipulate the students to where every little event that happens benefits him in some way. The benefits range from a large check to the bank, to prestigious classification, and to having a one night affair with the hottest girl in school. Well, several if said girl is very stupid.

Excuse me for spouting exposition but I needed to so that I could prove my point. This high school is based on popularity. Popularity which derives from the pretty little bimbo cheerleaders and the lunkhead jocks on the football team. The genes which gives women naturally large breasts blesses them with opportunity to jump up and down waving pom-poms around. Now there are popular girls who are not cheerleaders, but that is only because of manipulative tactics and the fact that ninety percent of them are a bitch. This attracts all the hormone-crazed boys to them and causes both heads to think in unity. The genes which give men muscles and a high metabolism to run faster, get stronger, and make that winning touchdown glorifies them in school history as the reason our high school is known in Toronto. This gives them the idea that they are superior, even to those who could potentially solve the cure for cancer once given a college degree, but I digress to the next lower level of students in this popularity pyramid."

I put down my pencil because my hand started cramping up from writing so much. Sitting in my AP Language and Composition class, I was given a project that I went ahead and started. The project was really a paper, but since the teacher needed to give at least one project she's counting the grade as a project. The paper is really simple. The prompt said "Pick a relatable topic that high school students notice today. Incorporate 5-6 paragraphs contrasting the topic you have chosen." Of course you have to incorporate quotes and such, but my writing has always been given a nine on the AP scale whether I use quotes or not.

The teacher was droning on and on about claim, data, and warrant method for research papers, something I had learn freshman year in Honors English. The only reason Pre-AP was not offered then was because the teachers who taught freshman were lacking the intelligence for such a rigorous subject. What I need, well wanted, is to be in the International Baccalaureate program. That program is truly for the gifted, like myself. But alas, if I did the program I wouldn't have time for my hobby, reading. I enjoyed all kinds of reading, but specifically plays. My favorite play would have to be Hamlet for-

"Noah! Give me an example of claim-data-warrant, go!" my teacher interrupted my train of thought knowing that I was not paying attention at all.

"Claim. Noah excels at English. Warrant. I have never made anything below an A in any English class of my school career. Data. Having never made a B or below in any English class, especially Advanced Placement Language & Composition, I obviously am studious to the subject of English," I responded without delay.

The teacher's face turned red, knowing she was shown up by a student who has not paid attention once in a single day of her class. Noah's other classmates turn to look at each other whispering about how he has outdone the teacher yet again.

I on the other hand took no notice to the others, all I cared about right now was finishing this "project" by the end of the day. I picked up my pencil, and continued to write the next section.

* * *

Outside on the football field, during first period, were the football players doing their morning workouts. They had made the playoffs for the first time thanks to their spectacular freshman running back Lightning Adams. Lightning had it all, the looks, the agility, the strength, all he needed was a championship MVP trophy and he would be set for the rest of high school. The team before Lightning was well, not anything to come to the games to see. The quarterback had no faith in his team so he would bullet the football at the other team in hopes to injure them. The offensive lineman were good though, only allowing at most 1 sack a game.

The main problem with the team then was the running back, Tyler Davis. Tyler had spunk, he tried his heart out, but he just didn't cut it. If there was a shimmer of hope, Tyler would ruin it. One game, it was the Wawanakwa Warriors versus the Toronto High Timberwolves, there was one minute left on the clock, and the Warriors were down by a field goal at 3-0. It was the Timberwolves ball on fourth and long with Tyler prepared to return it. Everything happened so fast for Tyler, it was almost unbelievable.

Almost. The Timberwolves kicked the ball all the way back to the end zone causing Tyler to drop back and catch it. When he caught it the crowd went wild because he rarely caught the ball on kickoffs. Getting enough blocks, Tyler sprinted as fast as he could down the middle until he made his way to the left side of the end zone. It had seemed like he had done it, giving him an amazing feeling. Then, his right foot stomped on his laces, untied his cleat, and caused Tyler to let go of the ball as he fell. The ball bounced right in front of the end zone where a player from the other team, picked it up, and ran it back for a touchdown. It was the most embarrassing moment in Tyler's football career.

No one talked to Tyler for months after that. No teachers, students, and even his own parents didn't want to associate with the most un-athletic athlete the school had. This year he wanted to change it since originally he was the only running back who willingly played. But ever since Lightning came in, Tyler was a VIP to the bench.

"Benchwarmer! Run a play!" Coach Coleman, a stereotypical big black football coach, barked at Tyler.

His eyes lit up, he hasn't ran a play in practice since last year!

"Whoohoo! Coach I got you," he said putting his helmet on. He ran over to the lineup where the quarterback gave him instructions. Tyler nodded and got set up to run and prove himself.

"HIKE!"

The play started. The QB faked a pass then turned to the right to hand to his running back. Tyler on the other hand thought he was supposed to go left. The defense had gotten past the offensive lineman, shoved Tyler to the ground so they could get the football.

"DAMMIT DAVIS! I GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT AND YOU MESSED IT UP AGAIN! GET BACK TO THE BENCH! ADAMS, YOURE UP!" Coach demanded.

Tyler slowly got up, brushing off the grass off his black and blue jersey as he proceeded back to the bench. Lightning on the other hand, was jogging out on the field. The QB gave him the same instructions as he did to Tyler, then set up to hike the ball.

"HIKE!"

The same play commenced, but instead of miscommunication, Lightning executed perfectly. After he grabbed the ball, he juked the defensive players, jumped over one, and dragged another all the way to the end zone. All of the team cheered for him, all except for Tyler though.

"I wish there was something I could do to prove myself," Tyler said sighing. He was disappointed in himself again, something that sadly happened a lot.

He looked over to the cheerleaders to watch his ex-girlfriend who were across the field. She was jumping up and down, the tight clothes she had on showed all of her curves. She was the captain of the squad although being only a junior. The way she moved with a pom-pom was the sight to see for anyone, boy or girl. Her name was Lindsey, and she was Tyler's dream girl.

They had gone out previously, the year of the game Tyler lost. The reason for their break up was how no one talked to him, plus the fact she could never remember his name. Lindsey's intelligence matched that of a squirrel, to put it nicely. The only reason she was a junior was because of the fact that all of her teachers have been male, and to pass all she had to do was wear some kind of low cut shirt to class. Her appearance got her through school and it seemed that it would work for the rest of her life. She was perfect for Tyler, at least he thought so. There was only one thing that irritated Tyler about her life now.

The fact that she was going out with Lightning.

* * *

**Author's Note: There's the first chapter! The rest of the characters shall be introduced throughout the rest of the story if this gets positive reviews and favorites! Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed!**


	2. The Classification of High School 2

**Chapter 2**

"The next level of classification in high school would probably be the students who make their own popularity. For example, anyone who is a leader of clubs that are not computer, theatre, or band. The BETA club president here has a great social life. The Party club president has is almost as popular as the jocks and cheerleaders without having to take part in sports. Before you ask, there is a party club and the leader is probably the most likable guy in school because of his parties. But if there had is one club to glorify around here, it would be the Model club. You would think the president would be a girl, but it's not."

Noah sighed, realizing the last sentence is a product of something that Noah only writes when his mind gets off topic. He places down his pencil and looks up, he was in AP US History. Since Canada didn't have much of a history, at least to Chris McLean, they taught the United States History since they were right next to us on the map.

One of the people he had talked about in his paper was sitting just several feet away from him in his row of desks. The BETA Club president, Courtney Purude. She was very intelligent, not as intelligent as I of course but she gives a valiant effort to try. She always argues with the teacher on quizzes when she gets the answer wrong, happening now coincidently.

"Mr. Pardue sir, why doesn't the "War to End All Wars" count as an answer to this question! It is a name that everyone knows about World War I!" she argued slanting her eyes at the young teacher.

"Because Courtney, if you went to talk to students who were in fifth or sixth grade, if you asked them what war came before World War II, they would say World War I. While the name you used is technically a correct answer, it is not the correct answer for this quiz," the teacher replied calmly.

"But I would have made a 100!" she complained crossing her arms tightly.

"But then I would have to give everyone else who over-thought an easy question the points as well, but wait. You were the only one," he grinned the entire time saying his witty come back.

The class snickered as Courtney's face turned red of embarrassment. Noah chuckled himself, he loved Mr. Pardue's humor even though it was only his first year teaching an AP Course.

Noah picks his pencil back up and makes a side note next to Courtney's name saying "While she does have popularity among the students who do not know her, anyone who does know her knows she is the complainer being immensely stubborn." He makes a mental telling himself to debate whether she should be in that level of popularity or not later.

* * *

During second period in Honors Geometry, the party president himself is copying notes down onto a sheet of paper. Any circle he draws turns into a pizza and any cylinder he draws turns into a glass full of soda. The party was on his mind and he knew after school today there would be a party since it is Friday.

"Geoff Frederick, could you please explain to me how you can turn a whole circle into half of a circle?" the teacher quickly asked noticing the drawings in his notes.

"You turn the circle into a pizza and eat half of it bro!" Geoff exclaims getting laughs from the entire class.

"A good visual representation, but that isn't the correct response, you must divide by two," the teacher explained writing it on the board.

"Eh, that too I guess," he replies writing it down in his notes as a man-eating half of a pizza with a divide symbol over the man's head.

Geoff was not the smartest person in the class, but the way he understood everything was by partying. It is a weird way to look at things, but it somehow worked for him. Especially in a class like Geometry. As class droned on Geoff started planning out the party for tonight.

In the middle of the teacher's lecture about finding the area of a circle, the door opens and a new student walks in who catches Geoff's eye.

"Ahhh! You must be the new student, Bridgette Hawkins!" the teacher stated happily!

"Yeah, that's me," she replied calmly. She is used to walking into new classrooms because her dad was in the military.

"Girl you're hot," Geoff thought out loud with his mouth hanging open. The entire class burst out laughing, thinking Geoff was just giving her a tough time but he was serious as ever. Bridgette turned red because this was not something she is used to herself.

Bridgette laughed and ignored the comment. She had experienced this situation almost every time she went to a new school. Walks into class, gets hit on, and quickly becomes known around the school.

"Thanks, you can close your mouth now by the way," she responds as the laughter around the classroom died down. Geoff blinked a couple of times before the comment registered in his head. He closed his mouth quickly as the thoughts of how "hot" Bridgette circled in his mind.

"Since all that is over, why don't you take the empty seat next to Geoff! I'm sure he would not mind at all," the teacher gestured for Bridgette to take a seat.

She nodded and made her way over to the seat. Geoff obviously stared at her for the entire time, caring not about his other classmates snickering and sniggering about the reaction he had towards her. Bridgette awkwardly tried her best not to look over at him, feeling the intense stare on her the entire time.

"_This is going to be a long year..."_ she thought in her head as she began to take notes.

* * *

Second period had many of the club classes that day. One of the most noteworthy classes is the Modeling 102 class. This class is for the students who definitely have a dream of becoming a male or female model one day due to naturally gifted looks. One of the prerequisites for the class is that you cannot have any surgical operations done on your body at any time from birth to your current age. The interesting thing about this classroom was that it was thrice the size of a regular one, featuring a runway for the students to practice on. Placed around the runway were desks for students in the Modeling 101 class, that shared the same classroom during other periods, would take notes from the teacher.

This class in particular hosts the president himself of the Modeling club. The image of beauty throughout the school, Justin Riviera. All parts of his body are perfect for the modeling career. In fact, he has already contacted modeling agencies for his face, abs, hands, and feet. All who are willing to pay him large sums of cash and give him as much publicity as he would ever wish.

"Alright, now pose! Pose! Pose!" The high school journalist, Sierra McCormick, commanded the beautiful male model.

He smiled and did several swoon-worthy poses for the camera. Sierra herself is used to Justin's beauty being in the same grade as him. She had her own obsession over someone but she did not want to get on that tangent now for she needs to focus on Justin.

"You are going to make the front page again!" Sierra beamed as she ran through all the pictures she had taken of him.

"Good, make sure to list my phone number for anyone who can get me a modeling contract," he said breaking a pose to relax. "It's always nice to have people text me begging things like, "Oh Justin! Please go out with me and be my knight in shining armor!"

Sierra laughed, rolling her eyes at his arrogance. "Oh Justin you are such a kidder."

"Do you really think I'm joking Sierra," he smoothly said sitting in a chair on the runway stage. Sierra was obviously not affected for she was still rolling her eyes. Justin looked around for something he could use to cause Sierra to fall for him.

"Justin," she started as he realized there was a bucket of water ready to be dumped on him at any moment, "you may be the icon of beauty of the school, but you have no affect on me what-so-ever!"

He snapped his fingers, causing a classmate to pull a rope connected to the bucket, tipped it over, and caused it contents to spill all over Justin. Sierra gasped as Justin grabbed his shirt and ripped it off showing his money-making body. As she now is distracted by his beautiful body, dreamy music had started playing in the background.

"How about now Sierra," Justin smirked arrogantly, knowing he had won this battle.

"Yes your royal hotness," she said taking picture after picture of the president. He naturally posed for the camera, capturing every ounce of beauty possible of him.

Justin did all kind of poses. Poses standing up, on the ground, on the chair, and anything else you can imagine for a model. The water shines off his abs, causing every female in the room to drool and stare for the entire photo shoot. Tensing his muscles, Justin showed off everything he had to offer without going past the line.

As Sierra finished up taking as many photos as possible, Justin clothed himself. He knew he was the perfect image of beauty and he was going to abuse it any way possible to cause him to be successful. Even manipulating teachers to the point of passing him in school.

* * *

**A/N: That is chapter two of the story! Hopefully this is going very well and people are enjoying this as much as I am typing it! Make sure you review telling me people you would want to see in the next chapter and any constructive criticism! I aim to improve always!**


	3. The Classification of High School 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I'm writing this chapter earlier due to the fact that my school has been shut down for two days thanks to the snow threat in the South! Enjoy!**

* * *

"After those club presidents, the next level of high school classification would have to be..." Noah was lost for a minute. The next level of people could be easily debatable. You have the people who are really average. Those who do not seem to have anything special about them. There are also the people who could be counted as cool, but they have a weird quirks about them that turn people in the other direction. People who may be cool, but extremely manipulative or mentally unstable. Those two groups make up a majority of the school, so the roles can be interchangeable as one grows more fame than the other.

Noah's train of thought is interrupted by a dodgeball whizzing past his face along with the laughter of the two teams on the gym floor.

"Hey! I'm going to be the valedictorian and I am not going to let a cranium injury keep me from it!" he yelled glaring at the dodgeball teams playing in front of him. Gym is the worst class of the day. The only reason I didn't have to play is because my mother is a doctor and she writes me a note each and every day giving a reason why I can not take part in sports. Sports are not my forte.

Looking around at the teams, there were specific people Noah knew. One of the people he knew for a fact could not have thrown the ball at him was a junior named Mike Malloy. Mike was rather strange, but he was not the athletic type at all. He is someone who would be in that may be cool, but mentally unstable grouping.

Mike was passively dodging dodgeballs until he gets smacked right in between his eyes. Immediately after, Mike's eyelashes lengthen, his lips unnaturally gets thicker, and his movements become more graceful.

"I am Svetlana! Master of athleticism! Watch me win!" he yells in a Russian, feminine accent. He twirls effeminately and dodges majestically. He picks up a ball, twirls again, then knocks out someone on the other team with ease.

Noah chuckled. Not many people realizes that Mike is the definition of multiple-personality disorder, but I do because it is painfully obvious. This Russian Olympian female, Svetlana, is not the only other personality he embodies. There are times where he is a crippled, old man. Other times he is a greaser that is tough and manly. The last personality I know of is when he becomes an expert tracker with a silly Australian accent.

After Svetlana got several people out, she shifted back into plain not crazy Mike. He looked around and sighed, realizing he had shifted into one of his alter-egos. Everyone around him was laughing at the performance he/she had put on.

"Just a part of my comedy act guys! Really!" Mike announced laughing nervously. Everyone around him believed him mainly cause they did not know him at all.

"Cmon guys, this dude is obviously comedy gold! He must get all the women with his funny ways," a brown-haired, buck-toothed kid said swagging up to Mike.

"Oh god," Noah said shaking his head. It was Cody Stewart, the self-proclaimed "womanizer" of the high school. Ever since pre-school, Cody always walked around flirting with the girls. Nine times out of ten, Cody would get the fool slapped out of him. The one time the girl would simply be oblivious to the flirt. He fit into the average-kid group.

Mike laughed legitimately this time. They were good friends because Cody has never realized his problem after all the classes they have had together. They both took the honors classes, besides the attempt at Pre-AP freshman year.

Noah however, did not like Cody at all. The main reason was because of a nap-time incident in kindergarten.

* * *

"Alright students, nap time!" A nice, old teacher said tucking in several kids. The classroom itself was small and cozy, perfect for naps. A young Noah had to sleep relatively close to Cody due to their last names, Riley and Stewart respectively, being close to each other. The teacher usually provides blankets for those who forget to bring their own.

Today though, Cody had forgotten his blanket today. The teacher also ran out of blankets to hand out that day when it got to him, so he had to sleep blanket-less. He grudgingly went to sleep shivering while Noah slept cozily under two blankets he had knitted together himself. He was a child prodigy after all.

After an hour of nap, everyone in the class woke up until the last person. Underneath Noah's blanket was a big hump visible by everyone. The teacher walked over to the blanket to wake him up.

"Noah sweetie, it's time to wake-OH MY GOODNESS!" She yelled as she saw what was underneath the blanket.

Noah and Cody are snuggled up next to each other, spooning each other essentially. They both woke up with a yawn. They both leaned up, looked at each other, then let out a high-pitched scream realizing they had cuddled together. They ran to opposite sides of the room to get away from each other. The students in the class were hysterical with laughter.

"Noah and Cody, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The whole class was chanting this over and over as neither boy could understand what was possibly going on. Because of this event, Noah and Cody could never be friends again.

* * *

Noah shuddered at the memory. The only thing he could do was forget about the entire event. Hopefully, no one would ever bring it up because everyone in his kindergarten class then had either transferred schools or moved to a different area all together. The bell rang for the next class as the teams came back in from dressing out.

* * *

In the hallway, people were scuffling around, hitting up the lockers for books and such. At the end of the hallway, the cheerleader Lindsay was holding books with a raven haired girl smirking.

"So Lindsay, did you get all my books and stuff," asked the girl grabbing the books from her.

"Yes Heather, of course!" she replied with an absent-minded smile. Heather fell into the group of she is cool, but she manipulates anyone and everyone so she gets what she wants. Lindsay has been her pack-mule since junior high school carrying her stuff, associating with people who tried to talk to Heather, and keeping her company when she wanted it.

"Now I'm going to need to borrow your lip gloss and make-up because I want to look just as pretty as you!" Heather lied taking the materials she asked for from the ditz's purse.

"But Heather, I need those for my date with Lightening tonight," Lindsay replied sounding out her boyfriend's name carefully.

"You'll be fine, you're naturally beautiful," the raven haired girl replied applying the make-up to herself.

During this a girl with braces and her hair up in a ponytail runs up to Heather with a lisp saying, "Heather! Heather! I have your thour cream and onion chipths!"

Heather rolled her eyes at the girl. She may have been annoying, but she would do anything for her attention. "Thanks Beth! I'll be sure to pay you back later."

"Oh, you don't have to pay me back! Don't worry about it," Beth replied happily giving her the chips. She was glad she could do something to make Heather like her. The sad thing about Beth, is she was placed in that area where there is not anything special about her. Yes, she took baton lessons for several years, but she just never really got it.

"Tho, ith there anything elthe you want me to do," the happy girl asked as spit flew out of her mouth towards Heather and Lindsay.

Heather cringed for a split second before responding with, "No Beth. You're fine!"

"Oh my gosh, Beth I love your pink braces!" Lindsay beamed opening Beth's mouth to look at it. Heather shook her head at how low Lindsay's intelligence level is compared to others.

"You know Lindsay," Heather is then cut off by the bell ringing. "Make sure you get my stuff for next class as soon as possible. Beth, make sure you get me snacks after fourth."

"Yes Heather!" The two followers said immediately. The group then turned and headed to their respective classes.

* * *

**A/N**:** I'm really enjoying writing this! So there is Chapter 3 and more characters have been introduced! I shall see about doing some of yalls requests as soon as possible! I also know these chapters may be short, but that is for the reason of introducing all the characters I am going to use. Once I get everyone introduced, the chapters will hopefully be longer! **


	4. The Classification of High School 4

**Chapter 4**

A light-haired girl sat meditating outside. Fourth period for her was gardening, but since her teacher was not there today she took the chance to meditate with nature. The surrounding area had all types of flowers planted around; Camelias, azaleas, violets, sunflowers, goldenrod, and magnolias. The trees around her provides shade that kept the area cool.

"Dawnnnnnnnnnn," a voice called from far away. Dawn took a deep breath, then let it out slowly as she opened her eyes to look at who called for her. A red-haired Indie looking girl was walking toward her direction.

"Hello Zoey, your aura is beaming with happiness today," Dawn said gracefully. She gestured for her friend to sit next to her on the grass. Zoey obliged and took a place right next to her nature-loving friend.

"Thanks Dawn! It's just been a good day so far. No fights have happened, no one has said anything mean to me, and no one has appeared to be in a bad mood," the red-haired girl swayed back and forth happily.

"Did you make any new friends today?" Dawn asked crossing her legs to sit Indian style.

"Not today, but people did not seem to be annoyed by me!" Zoey cheerfully said. "I'm just always worried I'm going to do something wrong so that people don't like me."

"I know it's because you grew up an only child, but you're very easy to get along with. Just be yourself and friends will come to you like a thirsty animal to water," Dawn replied placing a hand on Zoey's shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"Aww, thank you Dawn. I'm glad you're my friend," Zoey said giving her a hug. "I'm going to go tell the substitute everyone is here today, talk to you later!" She disengaged from the hug and started off to report to the substitute.

Dawn smiled warmly. She could tell a lot about Zoey from the way she acted. She felt sorry for her because she never was able to make friends for some reason. That's why she gives her as much reassurance as possible.

All of a sudden a disturbance in the air caused Dawn to shiver. She looked around the area for something wicked, but she couldn't find anything.

"Something is wrong. Something very bad is about to happen," Dawn said wondering what this bad thing could be.

* * *

Engineering class. The one class where the teacher does not care what you do on the computers as long as it does not get him fired. This class is basically the class all the nerds take to get some video games into their day. Two of those students happened to be playing against each other now as a 1v1.

"_LOL ChiefMage69 u suck"_ messaged roflmaogamers as the started a game of League of Legends.

"_The game just started, GOSH."_ whined ChiefMage69 as the champions were loaded onto their respective sides of the playing field.

Roflmaogamers is playing an ice archer named Ashe whose main abilities were shooting arrows to freeze and slow his opponent. ChiefMage69 is playing a young fire mage named Annie who can summon her teddy bear, Tibbers, to help her fight her opponents.

_"Wait until I get my Trinity Force, n00bl0rd,"_ messaged ChiefMage69 as he chuckled evilly in real life. He bought his items while roflmaogamers did the same. The minions, who help fight the enemy, spawns and heads into battle.

"_I'm going to Ignite you, then Smite you," _replied roflmaogamers as he kills several of his opponent's minions.

The game starts off very slow, with both players doing nothing but hiding behind their minions and poking at each other with occasional attacks. After half of class had gone by, things were getting intense in the game. ChiefMage69 was landing stuns and knocking out chunks of health as much as possible. Roflmaogamers was doing his best to hold up his own, but at this point, it looked impossible.

That is, until his own personally stun came up. He summoned Tibbers, stunned ChiefMage69, and relentlessly attacked him until finally he was dead. After that, he hurried over to ChiefMage69's spawn, destroyed the surrounding area, and claimed victory.

_"Gg Harold," _roflmaogamers sent relishing in the victory.

_"Gg Sam. You came back very well for someone playing a mid lane against an AD Carry,"_ ChiefMage69 sent back respectfully.

In the real world, Sam and Harold turned their computer chairs to each other and shook the other's hand. They were decked out in gaming gear. The headphones, the computer screens, the mouse, the keyboard, and even the mousepad were Alienware gaming components.

"The score is now 40-40. We are dead even so far this school year," Sam stated with a grin.

"Tomorrow we need to settle this once and for all," Harold said giving a sly grin. He had a plan on how he was going to best Sam.

"Agreed. Same rules as usual?" asked Sam cracking his knuckles.

"Same rules. 1v1. No wards. No potions. First one who reaches ten kills win. Be here tomorrow, or be a geometric shape known as the square," Harold said putting down the headphones.

"It's a match," the larger gamer said holding his hand out for an agreement shake. Harold grabbed his hand as the match was set.

* * *

"PUSH-UPS MAGGOTS! NOW! HIT THE GROUND!" A large black drill sergeant yelled at his ROTC students all hit the ground quickly.

"NOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP, UNTIL I SAY SO! IF I SEE ANYONE SLACKING, WE'RE GOING TO DO THIS FOR THE ENTIRE CLASS! UNDERSTOOD!" he screamed aggressively.

"SIR YES SIR!" all the cadets replied doing push-ups as quickly as they could. Some obviously were doing the excercise faster than others, but three cadets were working quicker than all the others.

"DUNCAN! JO! BRICK! CEASE THE PUSH-UPS AND COME OVER HERE!" the sergeant commanded as the three stood up quickly and rushed to the commander, all with different looks on their face.

Duncan had the "I don't care" look on his face. Brick had a scared look on his face for he feared his drill sergeant. Jo had a look of intimidation on her face because frankly she wasn't scared of him at all.

"You three were doing the best of the exercises, so you earn yourself a break," he granted them with a grin.

"It doesn't matter, I was about to stop and take a break anyways Sergeant Cheffy-Poo," Duncan retorted trying to make fun of Chef. He started laughing due to the glare given by Chef, giving him the satisfaction of success.

"Cadet Duncan, you shouldn't really make fun of our sergeant like that!" Brick exclaimed looking worriedly at him. Brick always stuck to the book no matter what, earning him brownie points in Chef's book.

"The both of you need to pipe down. Neither of you are at the level of my physical prowess so you don't have any room to talk," Jo bragged crossing her arms arrogantly.

"THE THREE OF YOU CAN SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Chef started. "What I need you to do now, since Duncan smarted off, is to do fifty up-downs."

"Nah, I'm good," Duncan replied sitting down on a bench. They were outside on a soccer field with the benches usually for the two opposing teams.

Jo and Brick let Duncan get what was coming to him as they started doing their assigned excercise.

"Now Duncan, would you politely like to tell me why you're not following orders," Chef said as each word was stressed more and more.

"I only took this class because my parole officer required me to, to 'build discipline,'" Duncan said chuckling. "He never said I had to pass this class, what's one little disciplinary action going to do?"

Chef started snarling with rage. Duncan had made him so angry throughout the course of this year, he needed a new way of discipline.

"After school today, you're going to have detention. In the janitor's closet on the freshman hall," Chef stated with a sadistic grin.

All of the cadets stopped doing their excercise, even Jo and Brick. The freshman's janitor's closet was the subject of pranks all over school. There were torture tools due to the principal's benevolent past nature and all sorts of suspicious items.

Duncan scoffed, not scared of some stupid freshman closet.

"How bad could it be?" he asked looking directly at Chef with his earlier look. If only he knew how bad it would turn out to be.

* * *

The next period was lunch, where everyone could hang out with their own social groups. Everyone knew where to go and if they ventured outside of their usual spot, then they would be noticed and pulled back into where they belong.

Noah sat along with Sam and Harold since their intelligence level came closest to his, along with an extremely large cranium boy named Cameron Banks and a big silent kid named B Bryant. Cameron was impressively as smart as Noah, but lacked the cynical, sarcastic comments. B was the smartest in the group, even smarter than Noah. He is basically the living phrase "action speaks louder than words."

Geoff sat with other popular non-jocks and non-cheerleaders in the school. Two of his closest friends at the high school were DJ Jones and Trent Clyde. DJ was big on cooking and home economics even though his appearance misled people. Trent was a straight A student that knew how to play guitar and how to impress women all over school.

Justin sat with those who were just as or almost as attractive with him. Noteworthy people around him included Alejandro Burromuerto, a Hispanic transfer student who rocked the school with his benevolent looks. Heather sat at the table along with a blonde, fame-hungry girl named Dakota. Dakota had the looks, the intelligence even for fame, but she always comes in second to people like Heather. They would always be talking about some people they could manipulate into doing whatever they want.

From the table across from the "Attractives," Beth sat along with two girls, dressed exactly the same, who admire Alejandro and Justin. The two girls were Katie and Sadie, matching each other ever since they met as little kids. They had an irreseperable friendship and they always supported each other no matter what.

During the rest of fourth period, Zoey had met Bridgette and they talked for a while since she was a new student. So at lunch, Bridgette sat with Zoey and Dawn and talked about the environment, what they want to do to improve it, and how they want to improve it in the future. Geoff noticed Bridgette across the lunch room so he would stare off in her direction, leaving DJ and Trent wondering what he was looking at.

Lightening and Lindsay sat together at their table talking about the things that made them happy, mainly each other at the moment. At the other end of the table, Tyler sits all alone poking at his food and wondering what he could do to regain his fame. People would walk by him and wished that they could forget what he did, but they can't.

Mike and Cody sat at a table in the middle of the lunchroom, talking about what all had happened that day and all the pretty girls they had saw. Two people who sat with them was the large fellow who had a mountain of food on his tray and a hyperactive red-haired girl who couldn't seem to stop moving. The large boy was Owen who had a passion for food, eating food that is. The red-haired girl, Izzy, was quite the mystery to most people. No one had known her before she moved into school this year. The only person who did know a little about her was Owen, but he can't tell anyone about it.

In the back corner of the lunchroom, a table designated for all the people that were technically labeled as social outcasts. Duncan sat carving a skull into the table along with a redneck looking boy. The redneck boy's name was Scott and he was the true definition of country, even though they are in Canada. The two guys listened to a goth girl complaining about how overrated high school is. The girl's name is Gwen, the most outspoken social outcast in the school. She was on a continuous rant especially about the "Attractives."

Jo and Brick sat at a table reserved for cadets especially, since that is their future basically, or at least a big part of their future. They talked about what they all feared would happen to Duncan in detention later that day, but they shrugged it off and talked about a much more serious matter. A plan to prank their sergeant Chef.

One corner of the lunchroom, blaring with hip-hop music, was reserved for the African-American population of the high school. At least the ones who liked to get down. It's not that the people of the high school were racist, it was just easier and more comfortable for them to hang out with each other. Two girls in particular were getting down. These two girls ran the group together. If you wanted a black vote in the high school, you would have to convince the both of them. Their names are Anne Marie Lafeyette and Leshawna Cornerstone. Currently, Courtney was talking to them in hopes of getting support for her campaign to have soft drinks allowed to be sold during lunch.

"Look at all of them Chef, they are little ants that I'm just ready to abuse with a water gun," the principle Chris said from the teachers table far away from the students. He chuckled rubbing has hands together thinking of all the plans.

"They're all a bunch of maggots in my opinion," the large black man retorted eating his steak. Faculty and staff have better food then all the students.

"All we need is one of them to stick out, just one. Whichever one that is, we're going to manipulate. Once that happens, this high school is going to be put on the map," Chris said taking a bite of his ribs. He then picks up a napkin to rub his teeth.

"Remind me to cut some of the funding for the music program so I can afford an extra teeth whitening. I'm going to really need it," stated Chris with a non-caring attitude. Because of his attitude, this high school is about to take a huge turn.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is this chapter! Thankfully several snow days have given me the chance to write more often! But I have almost all the characters introduced, and when I do is when the real story will kick in! Read and review!**


End file.
